


A Long and Lasting Love

by Mischa_Kelvin



Series: Vampire Romance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Elves, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Human, Hybrids, Portals, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: Forever is a long time...And many people wish for that forever...But what if you have that forever...And yet, there is always something missing...And then one day...Someone came to your life that fills the void of emptiness in your life...But then...It just vanish...How do you get past that pain?Knowing that you could have done something to prevent it...This is the story of my life...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Vampire Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611415
Kudos: 1





	A Long and Lasting Love

🎶🎶🎶🎶💋💋💋💋🎶🎶🎶🎶

🌹A Long And Lasting Love🌹

🎶🎶🎶🎶💋💋💋💋🎶🎶🎶🎶

*PREFACE: Who am I?*

*Humans*

I can't remember when was the last time I've felt being a normal human being again.

The "humans" are one of the most wonderful creations of the God Almighty.

The humans lived in Earth and living a normal life.

Experiencing different circumstances, trials and events in life.

Experiencing different kinds of emotions.

Emotions like happiness and sadness and sometimes heartaches.

Heartache...

Like a tragedy and the so many trials of life.

And above all...

The one thing that dreaded most, if not all, of the humans are...

The ending that was destined and will experience of every human...

The "Death"

But I am not a normal being.

I am not one of the human kind because I don't belong with the humans.

Everytime I open my eyes...

I see a different places, time and generations.

I've met a different kinds of people.

People who I lived with in different ages and generations.

If you would ask me, it is so tiring of living with that kind of life.

There is no ending.

Everything is just the same.

But this is my life. 

This is how we lived our life.

The nature of our life.

The likes of me and my brethren are one of the creatures that came from the darkness, also known as the "Dark World".

A Dark Creature that is living in a darkness.

A creature that living in an unwanted world.

A creature that once lived a normal life but when tragedy strikes that took place in the Dark Ages ago took everything.

My life...

Our life...

Is like living in a cursed world.

A cursed like a sickness that has no cure.

A cursed that taketh away our chances to choose our own life.

A cursed we cannot escape from.

Our kind and my kind are not welcome.

I see the changes in the lives of the earth.

I witness the birth of humans in different generations.

I bear witness the changes in the lives of the human beings.

From their birth to a child,

from being a youth to the age of the adulthood...

From the tender age of old age...

And the last journey in life of a human being is...

The "Death" or the resting in peace of a human body...

Love?

A familiar yet strange feelings...

But there's a foreign feeling that I can't hardly explain.

Family and Friends?

Who are they?

What kind are they?

Where are they now?

Do I belong with them?

Why does everytime I woke up to a dream I felt like there is something I need to find out?

Is that a *memory*?

Is that *my memory*?

What does that mean?

Why and who are they?

Why just can't I seem to forget it?

Why am I being so confused?

Am I missing something in my past?

If that's so...

Why can't I remember anything in my past life?

Why am I still here in the world full of confusions?

Why can't I escaped this prison?

How do I lived this long?

Blood...

Yes, blood...

How ironic it is to think I have the same needs as humans are.

In blood, like humans, do we live.

But unlike humans...

Humans need blood in order to sustain life...

On the contrary,

We, the dark creatures, needs the blood of the humans to sustain our life...

In which, we, the dark creatures, and the humans are alike in some reason...

And that is...

We live by blood...

Humans lived by the means of blood flowing through their veins...

But me and my brethren we lived by the blood of humans...

The blood that comes from humans are our food that gives us our strength. 

If humans are gone...

Then my weak brethren will not stay long...

So to escape death,

they took the worst of a kind,

take the life of a humans,

in able to survive.

So despicable act...

I want to end this once and for all...

I want to escape this hellish life I've been living my whole life long.

But...

How?

Until I met her...

And this is my story...

To be continued...


End file.
